Lose It
by Hopeless-Romantic1901
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of NEW MOON. What if when Jacob took Bella's motorcycle to her house, he lost control and attacked Bella? How would Edward handle it? Reviews are appreciated, so please R&R!
1. Seeing RED

Summary: Takes place at the end of New Moon. What if Jake didn't control himself when he took Bella's motorcycle to her house and attacked her? How would Edward handle it?

**JACOB LOVERS MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS...SORRY.**

* * *

Lose It 

Chapter 1: Seeing RED.

(This picks up where Edward gets Bella and takes her home from work at the end of New Moon.)

[No Copyright Infringement Intended

**ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

**EPOV:**

As Bella and I were driving to her house, she started venting her anger.

"It's just plain rude!" she yelled. "Downright insulting!"

I sighed.

"Billy said he didn't _want_ to talk to me," she was so aggravated, and staring out at the trees whizzing by.

"That he was there, and wouldn't walk three steps to get to the phone! Usually Billy just says he's out or busy or sleeping or something. I mean, it's not like I didn't know he was lying to me, but at least it was a polite way to handle it. I guess Billy hates me now, too. It's not fair!"

This time I had to say something. "It's not you Bella," I said in a quiet voice, "Nobody hates you."

"Feels that way," she was being stubborn. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Jacob knows we're back, and I'm sure that he's ascertained that I'm with you." I stated, "He won't come anywhere near me. The enmity is rooted too deeply."

Now she wanted to speak, so I let her.

"That's stupid. He knows you're not," she paused, "Like other vampires."

I sighed again.

"There's still good reason to keep a safe distance." She was staring again. I waited a few moments before I spoke again.

"Bella," I started and continued quietly, "We are what we are. I can control myself, but I doubt he can. He's very young. It would most likely turn into a fight, and I don't know if I could stop it before I k--" I stopped there. "Before I hurt him. You would be unhappy. I don't want that to happen."

She stopped, and appeared to be thinking. Then a light came to her face and then it darkened.

"Edward Cullen," she was whispering, "Were you about to say '_killed_ him'? Were you?"

I looked away. Trying to hide my expression from those very observant, chocolate brown, deep and luscious eyes. The red light turned green and I pulled away, rather slow for my normal way of driving, then spoke,

"I would try…very hard…not to do that,"

I could tell she was gaping at me. But I didn't look at her face. I looked at the road in front of me, and slowed to a stop at the street corner stop sign.

"Well," she started, but took a deep breath of air and shook her head from side to side, "Nothing like that is ever going to happen, so there's no reason to worry about it. And you know Charlie's staring at the clock right now. You'd better get me home before I get in more trouble for being late."

She smiled at me. Her heart starting to beat erratically. But I was not smiling back. I was looking straight ahead, with an emotionless mask on my face. Charlie was having some disciplinary thoughts about his daughter. And soon I saw why.

"You're already in more trouble, Bella." I whispered.

She slid close to me and clutched my arm.

"What? What is it?" She asked in a panicked voice.

I took an unneeded breath, "Charlie…"

"My dad?!" she bellowed.

I looked at her, a calm expression on my face. She seemed to relax a little.

" Charlie," I started again," Is probably _not_ going to kill you, but he's thinking about it."

I started forwards again, but passed her house and pulled up in front of the trees.

"What did I do?" She gasped.

As I looked back at the house, I could tell she looked too.

And there it stood, in all of it's glory. Her motorcycle.

Then I heard Bella's appalled voice.

"No!" She gasped, then continued, "_Why_? Why would Jacob do this to me?"

Tears of betrayal ran down her face, and it took a moment for her to compose herself.

"Is he still here?" she hissed.

"Yes, he's waiting for us there." I said, and tilted my head in the direction of path in the trees.

She jumped out, ready for combat. She had her hands in fists ready for the first punch.

I got out quickly and grabbed her around the waist.

She screamed at me to let her go. But I didn't. "I'm going to murder him! _Traitor_!" she screamed towards the trees.

I tried to warn her about her dad hearing, to no avail. "And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway."

She glanced back to her house. She was seeing red.

"Just give me one round with Jacob, and then I'll deal with Charlie." She said as she struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Jacob Black wants to see _me_. That's why he's still here."

That made her stop.

"Talk?" she inquired.

"More or less." I answered.

"How much more?" she countered.

I moved her hair out of her face. "Don't worry, he's not here to fight me. He's acting as…spokesperson for the pack."

"Oh." Was all she replied.

I looked back at her house, tightened my grip on her and pulled her towards the path in the trees.

"We should hurry. Charlie's getting impatient."

Just as I had presumed, Jacob was waiting just up the path. He was leaning on a mossy tree, his face a mask of hatred. He looked at Bella, then at me, a disgusted look on his face.

As he moved away from the tree, his face contorted into a sneer, hands clenched into fists, standing on the balls of his feet. As soon as I saw him I stopped. I turned a little, shifting so that Bella was behind me. I could feel her lean around me.

Jacob spoke first.

"Bella," he acknowledged, always keeping his eyes on me.

"Why?" I heard Bella whisper from behind me, "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

The emotionless look on his face disappeared. But a hard look still remained.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to _strangle_ me? Or did you just want him to have a heart attack like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to _him_?"

Jacob winced at the blow, and I heard his thoughts.

"_Everything would have worked out if the leech didn't come back, I didn't want anyone hurt, __I__ just wanted Bella to be grounded or something. So she wouldn't be so attached to that bloodsucker all of the freaking time._"

So I spoke what he thought.

I could see the hate and repulsion in his eyes as I finished my statement.

"Aw, Jake!" Bella groaned. "I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

He looked at Bella, confusion written all over his face. "That's why?" then he shut his mouth. Regretting he said anything at all.

"He thought _I_ wouldn't let you, not Charlie." I explained the inner workings of his mind once again.

"Stop that," He snapped.

I stayed quiet.

He shuddered once, and gritted his teeth as hard as he had his fists.

I could tell he was losing control. I shifted Bella all of the way behind me.

"Jake?" she asked worried.

He now had his fists against his forehead, trying to gain control over himself. It looked like he wasn't winning.

Bella stepped forward, swatting at my hands and arms when I tried to grab her.

Soon his whole body was vibrating.

Then, he burst into a humongous russet wolf, throwing Bella mercilessly to the ground.

"NO!" I yelled.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. The Jacob/wolf and I looked at her, but before I could realize what was happening, he had jumped on her little body and started clawing at her.

I got to them as fast as I could, pulled Jacob off of her, and took him head on, growling furiously.

He was strong. But I had to overcome.

Bella lay on the moist forest ground bleeding profusely from the deep gashes in her torso whimpering while Jacob and I fought.

It broke my heart.

I clawed at him, and ripped his arm open, he howled in pain as he started to bleed. The stench was horrible! Then he took a swipe at me, missing me by mere inches. I punched him right in the gut. He clawed my chest. I snapped at his neck, almost getting him, but he jerked away. Falling onto the forest floor. I towered over him now. _Easy kill_. I was contemplating on finishing him off when I looked at my dearest Bella. She would not want me to do this. I could see her pleading eyes. They held so much pain. That stopped me right in my tracks. _Bella first__, Think of Bella first_. I sprinted over to where she was, still, and lying limp her eyes barely open.

My breath caught. She looked worse than she did in Phoenix.

She was losing too much blood. I held my breath, not wanting to let the monster inside get the better of me.

As I picked her up and ran for my Volvo, leaving Jake lying there on the forest floor, she whispered my name, and that she loved me. If I wasn't sobbing before, I was now.

I set her in the passenger's seat, shut her door and ran to my side of the car.

As I started the engine and sped off I heard a loud howl.

I took out my cell and dialed Alice.

I noticed my hands shaking. Something that had never happened before.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked

"Alice," I said. I could tell my voice was frantic, "Have Carlisle get out all of the medical supplies he will need. Jacob attacked Bella."

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed. "How bad is it?"

"Worse than in Phoenix. She doesn't look good at all." I looked over at Bella, her fragile body torn and mangled up, all by the _mutt _she called her best friend. I let out a sob.

"Oh my God…" she repeated.

"We are fixing to be there. Go make sure everything is in order. I don't think that there is much time left." even I could hear the distress in my voice.

And with that said I hung up.

Bella whimpered. She was hurt bad. I accelerated to 190 mph. shortly reaching the drive.

As I pulled up to the house, our family gathered outside. Mentally and emotionally preparing themselves for the worst.

Bella moaned, I muttered an apology.

As I got to her side of the car, I gently picked her up, and carried her up the steps of our home.

My shirt was drenched in her blood, Jasper tensed, putting all his self-control into not attacking.

As soon as I was at my room, I walked in and set her still body down on my black leather couch.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "Don't leave me." she whispered. I sat on the floor at the end of the couch, and kept whispering reassurances.

Carlisle headed to work trying to repair my angel. He pulled out a roll of gauze and some sterilizer, along with some morphine and stitching supplies.

"Edward," Carlisle called my name quietly, "Pull her shirt off of her. I can't get to the wounds to clean and close them if it is over them."

I leaned forward, carefully and gently pulling her shirt over her head, being sure not to hurt her any more than she was already. Her wounds looked even worse.

"Alice," I summoned her in a hushed tone, "Here, please take this and get Bella some clean clothes." I asked her when she arrived.

She nodded silently, and walked out of the room, leaving Carlisle, myself, and a damaged Bella.

"_Edward, from as much as I can see, Bella will be fine. But it's not for certain. Keep your eye on her. If you need to leave to go hunt, just tell me, and I'll stay with her until you get back, OK?_"

I kneeled there, holding Bella's hand while Carlisle poked and prodded at her still form, praying silently to any God there was, "_Please, don't take her away from me…_"

The outcome didn't look good. Even with what Alice had said, I was doubtful.

There would be hell to pay for that _mutt_ if she didn't survive.

* * *

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW FANFIC.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**THANKS FOR**** READING,**

**Hopeless-Romantic1901**

_Oh, and see that little blue button down there? Click it. You know you want to._

**Much love to all reviewers. **

**I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Fight

Lose It

Chapter 2: Fight.

BPOV:

"Stop that," Jake sneered at Edward.

Edward was quiet.

Jake shuddered once, and clamped his jaw as hard as he had his fists.

He needed to be calmed down, I was starting to take a step towards him, but Edward pulled me completely behind him.

"Jake?" I was scared, the only thought running through my head was, _They__ fight, Paris falls_.

Jake now had his fists against his forehead, trying to gain control over himself. It looked like he was losing. I had to help.

As I stepped out from behind Edward, he grabbed me, but I slapped his hands away.

Jake's whole frame was a blur.

Suddenly, as I took another step towards him, Jake burst into that enormous russet brown wolf form I had grown so used to in the past few months and flung his paw at me, sending me soaring into the air, not able to breathe, and landing on the moist forest floor with a scream.

I heard Edward yell, but I couldn't make out what he had said. I think I hit my head…

I felt blood running down my neck, and a painful throbbing on the right side of my head.

Next thing I was aware of was a searing pain in my abdomen, when I tried to open my eyes, all I could see was a big mass of russet fur on top of me. Then it was gone. I heard a rumble, it sounded like a growl, but it was muffled. I couldn't make out whose it was.

I could feel the sleepiness closing in on me, but a voice, deep in the back of my head, one that was all too familiar, told me not to give in. _**Fight**_. I whimpered. It hurt so badly.

I could hear them fighting. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over Jake. Then, he looked at me, something on my face must have made him stop, because he came running over to me and picked me up. My eyes were drooping closed by now and I was losing feeling in my limbs.

I heard an intake of breath. Was that me?

I felt as if I were flying.

"Edward," I whispered, "I love you…" and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

APOV:

"HAHA!! You can't catch me!!" I yelled tauntingly to Jasper.

He was trying to get the TV remote from me so he and Emmett could play that retarded car game, but I had decided to have a little fun.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I answered it, still running, but when I heard the voice on the other end of the line I stopped right where I was letting Jasper run into me.

"Alice," Edward said, he was frantic. "Have Carlisle get out all of the medical supplies he will need. Jacob attacked Bella."

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed. "How bad is it?"

"Worse than in Phoenix. She doesn't look good at all." He paused, and let out a sob.

"Oh my God…" I repeated.

"We are fixing to be there. Go make sure everything is in order. I don't think that there is much time left." After those last words he hung up, and I darted towards Carlisle's office.

As soon as I barged in his office, he looked up, seeing the terrified expression on my face and asked what was wrong.

"Bella! Jacob attacked her!" As I finished my statement, he went straight into "Doctor Mode".

As he got the last of his supplies together, we both turned at the sound of squealing tires outside.

When we get to the last step, everyone was outside, the door hanging wide open.

Edward got out of the driver's side, and walked around to the passenger side to get Bella out.

As he picked her up, she whimpered in pain.

His shirt was covered in her blood. I could feel Jaz tense beside me. I put a reassuring hand on his arm.

Edward walked past all of us, making his way to his room, Carlisle and I closely behind, along with the rest of the family, all of us fearing the worst.

CPOV:

As I entered Edward's room, he was just setting Bella down on his couch, she looked up at him and whispered "Don't leave me." I paused as I saw my son kneel at the end of the couch and quietly reassure her.

I then started walking again, as I approached them, I put down my bag and pulled out a roll of gauze, some sterilizer, some morphine, and stitching supplies.

"Edward," I called quietly, "Pull her shirt off of her. I can't get to the wounds to clean and close them if it is over them."

He complied with my request, trying not to hurt Bella any more than she was already.

Dear God, these gashes are deep.

APOV:

"Alice," I heard Edward call.

"Here, please take this and get Bella some clean clothes." He asked when I walked in.

I nodded and walked out.

"_Edward,_" I thought to him. "_from__ as much as I can see, Bella will be fine. But it's not for certain. Keep your eye on her. If you need to leave to go hunt, just tell me, and I'll stay with her until you get back, OK?_"

BPOV:

I was somewhere, lost deep in my head, wondering where I was. I could feel a slight poke and tug every-now-and-then, but didn't think much of it. All I could think about was Edward, and how much I loved him. I felt like I was fading, fading into a deep abyss. My mind was screaming at me. I couldn't see the light anymore, only darkness. I didn't like it, this wasn't right. Something was wrong. I was dying. And no one could hear my desperate cries for help.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I am afraid I have to stop here.**

**I will try to update soon. **

**Maybe tomorrow afternoon?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Peace

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the wait. I know it's been HELL for my lovely readers, but I intend to keep you reading my awesofrikonistic facfic's over the summer!!**

**I know this chapter is short...but i'm crunched for time...PLUS! I'm already planning the layout for the next chappie! So just be happy, okay?**

**Lots of love to you guys!**

**Happy reading!!**

Lose It

Chapter 3: Peace

EPOV:

As the sun was finally setting, I was still sitting by Bella's side.

Thinking over the day's activities, I sit wondering what I could have done differently.

If only I wouldn't have neglected to see what was unfolding, if I had just paid more attention…

Too many damn 'What Ifs'!

BPOV:

I lay there, running through all of the memories I've lived through. It's like what they say, 'before you die, your whole life is supposed to flash before your eyes', but I wasn't dying. Not now, anyway.

Someone had done something. I didn't know what that something was though. But I wasn't feeling like I was fading anymore.

Then, for no reason, my mind stalled and the slide show stopped.

What lay behind my eyelids was the one and only face I wanted to see at this moment.

It sent waves of numerous emotions and feelings throughout my body and made my nerves tingle.

Edward.

My angel.

I missed him so terribly.

I wanted so badly to see him again, so badly to touch his cheek and kiss his marble lips.

I miss his cold hand in mine, and his lips whispering 'I love you' in my ear.

I miss everything about him.

How badly I wanted to wake up. I've tried, believe me, but I can't seem to open my eyes.

I don't know how long I've been swallowed up in this darkness, but I want light.

I want Edward. Bad.

EPOV:

I sat there, staring at my beautiful Bella's face, now more relaxed than it had been in a long while.

I hear the flutter of her heart; such a wonderful thing to listen to, like no other sound in the world. My wondering thoughts leave me at once as I hear her sigh.

She must be content wherever she is in her mind; Safe within herself.

She seems to be a little more at peace now that she's been sedated.

JPOV:

I've thought about calling someone, Charlie, the Cullens, someone, _anyone_ who has any information on Bella.

I couldn't believe I had lost control like that! Hadn't I promised her and myself I'd take care of her? To be her 'Protector'? What the hell had happened to that?!

I need to get away, to go somewhere; but where?

I ran outside and took off.

I knew where I was going before I realized it.

'_Screw the treaty_,' I thought.

And I was officially on Cullen turf.


	4. Silence

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello my loverly readers! I just wanted to say that you have no idea how much I like seeing the 'Story Alert', 'Review Alert' and 'Favorite Story or Favorite Author' messages in my inbox. I was just listening to my music when I heard the alert for a new Email, I looked and there were about three new 'Story Alert' and 'Favorite Author' messages. It made me want to write. You see, I like to please people, and when I saw that, the feeling was indescribable!

I just found out earlier today that one of our fellow fanfictioners/twilighters passed away. If you have read _'Only Half My Heart'_ by _'Twilightfreek'_ you saw the AN on CH12. So, whatever you choose to do, pray, give your condolences, whatever, please keep her family in your thoughts. Thank you.

Now, sorry for all of that, I just really liked her story and wanted to say something for her.

Now you can begin reading my newest update…….

Lose It

Chapter 4: Silence

EPOV:

I heard the scrambled thoughts before I smelt him.

Jacob was here, and he was going to run up the front steps in 3…2…

The doorbell rang and there was a frantic pounding on the door. "Coming!" Alice yelled and I could hear the sheer confusion clear in her voice.

I kissed Bella on the forehead quickly and ran out of the room down to the foyer.

My family had crowded around the doorway in a semi-circle and would not let Jacob come more than three feet into the house. The atmosphere was very tense, they didn't appreciate what he had done to Bella. Accident or not, they were pissed to say the least.

Carlisle spoke first as calmly as he could.

"Jacob, what is your business here?"

Jacob's reply was what I expected, "I had to know how Bella was. I couldn't just sit there in my room and mope around going over different scenarios of what I should have done differently. I can't stop thinking about her. I need to know she is okay, I need to see her."

He looked so doubtful he would get to see her, but I could see the sincere worry about her in his thoughts.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat earning attention.

"Jacob," I started, "You have no idea how put out I am with you. You know that if I wouldn't have acted when I did and left you alive Bella would be dead?" we both flinched at the word and all my family had grimaces on their faces.

"I can hear your thoughts, I know what you are thinking. But you are completely _wrong_." I announced with a bit of acidity in my voice.

"Wha-" he started to ask, but I interrupted, deciding to get right to the point.

"Think of it this way," I mused "If you were hurt badly, would you want me to stop Bella from coming to see you?"

He looked at me skeptically before he answered, "No." he said with confusion written all over his face.

"Ok, then. You see, I knew if Bella had the choice, she would _want _to see you." I spoke as civilly as I could.

His mouth twitched and I spoke the only words he wanted to hear, "Come on, I'll take you to her. She's in my room resting."

He followed me as I walked up to my room.

"How has she been?" he asked carefully, obviously trying not to get me mad…or more upset than I already was.

"See for yourself…although she's gotten a little better since the accident," I replied coolly.

He seemed shocked by my response.

We approached my bedroom door and I put my hand on the doorknob.

"You sure you want to see her?" I asked.

He only nodded.

I opened the door and stood to the side while he hesitated to enter. Finally, he walked in and stood motionless at the sight of what he had done to my beautiful Bella.

His breath became ragged and a few tears escaped the corner of his eye.

JPOV:

As I stood there, staring at Bella, my heart broke.

_What had I done?_

I glanced at Cullen, he seemed to be watching intently for anything wrong with Bella.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. How could I have even come here? What if she never forgave me?

I tried again, "C-c-can I…uhh…can I go talk to her?" I finally managed.

He looked back at me and inclined his head towards where she lay, silently telling me to proceed.

I stood still for a moment, but eventually strode over and kneeled by her.

It took me a while to get past the lump in my throat, but I managed something I had wanted to tell her so badly since I had realized what I had done.

"Bella," I said shakily, "If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I should have stayed away. I'm sorry. For all of the hurt, pain, and trouble I've caused you," I was really choking up now, but I continued, "Bella, God! If I could take it all back I would! I have been thinking of all I've done. I've interfered too much. But I couldn't leave it how I did. Please, forgive me…."

I stop talking and just watch her rest for a few moments.

Then, I decided it was time to leave.

I got up slowly, turned and stared into the eyes of Bella's vampire boyfriend. He had spared me, but only for Bella to live. For which I was grateful.

"You're so lucky you have her. Please, take care of her. Tell her I said 'hi' and that I am sorry…..for everything."

I gave him one last look and quickly made my way out of the house.

I didn't know where I would go, but I ran off into the forest and morphed into a wolf. I let everything go and just ran, away from Forks, away from Bella, away from everything I'd ever known and loved.

EPOV:

After Jacob left, I went back to Bella's side, laying there, staring at her beautiful face.

I wondered what was happening behind those pale eyelids of hers….wondered what she was seeing.

"Bella," I sighed, "_please_, baby, open your eyes."

Her eyelids twitched, but did not open…I couldn't help the depression that crept over me at that moment. I heard a clicking sound. Then another one, and another one after that…..Suddenly, as if 

someone had put the end of a burning hot steel rod against her skin, she shot up, ram-rod straight in the bed, and screamed uncontrollably.

I was scared, I frantically called her name, asked what was wrong or what had happened, but she collapsed into my arms….the only word she could get out of her lips was the name of her best friend.

"JACOB!!" she screamed over and over.

Her eyes were panicked, searching mine for something.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I could hear the strain the worry put in my voice.

"Something has happened." She said shaking uncontrollably and went limp in my arms.

I realized something immediately….Jacob had run off, into the woods, and he probably morphed.

"Guys! Jacob is in trouble!" yelled as I ran out of the house and followed his scent.

I got deeper and deeper into the forest pushing my limits, and then I smelt it, the stench of werewolf blood.

Someone had shot Jacob.

I found him laying face down in a patch of deep ferns.

I heard nothing but silence.

He was gone...

Ok, so this chapter is 1,101 words……Feel free to review….you know how much I like them!!

:DD

If you took the time to read this chapter, and all of this story at that, it won't hurt to spend a few moments writing me a review!!


End file.
